


Sing to Me Instead

by Succulint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Doesn't follow the canon plot at all, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything Hurts, Heavily based on personal experience, Loss of Trust, M/M, No SQUIP, Past Boy Friends, Will not end up in the way they want it to, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulint/pseuds/Succulint
Summary: A collection of (very) short fics describing Jeremy's relationship with his best friend as it evolves, leading up to the moment where it inevitably collapses in on itself.





	Sing to Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to vent about this whole thing for a very long time but was never sure how to do so. However, I've been binge-reading BMC fics recently ever since the OBCR was released, and was suddenly inspired. I don't know how long this will be yet, just that it will all be in chronological order (hopefully).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past

Contrary to popular belief, Jeremy and Michael have not known each other for forever. Their mothers were not friends while pregnant, they were not born in the same hospital, and despite what they told people, they have not been friends since they could hardly walk. In fact, the two of them knew nothing of each other's existence until they reached middle school. 

Jeremy didn’t have many friends growing up, and most of his days in elementary school were spent on the sidelines of a group of people he could hardly say he was close to. He found himself alone most recesses, so naturally, his DS became his best friend, at least until he realized how lame it was. 

It’s during the sixth grade when Michael transfers to his school, where he is met with little fanfare. Friend groups had already long since been established at this point, so Jeremy found that he was no longer the only one alone most of the time. It seemed only natural that they would become friends.

The two of them are different in many ways. Jeremy is shy and struggles to connect with his peers in a meaningful way, part of the reason why he’s been alone for so long. Michael is different, he is loud in a way that sometimes annoys those around him and he has an ‘I don’t care’ attitude about a lot of things. He scares Jeremy sometimes with how he acts, but he also looks up to him in a way he can’t describe. Sometimes Michael freaks him out with the way he talks about other people, especially adults and the more popular kids. And maybe sometimes Michael pushes him to do things he isn’t comfortable with, calls him a baby when he freaks out about little things that don’t matter, and leaves him to stay inside without telling him, but at least Jeremy has a friend.

===

It's in the seventh grade, over a year later, when their relationship changes. They are sitting around in Michael's basement watching some dumb sci-fi movie on Netflix, something that has become a common occurrence. It isn't until the credits are rolling that Jeremy begins to realize that the energy of the room is different. 

Usually, Michael would immediately reach for the remote to pause just so he could complain about every dumb thing that they had seen in the past two hours. Now though he stays silent. Nothing seems to be wrong exactly, but he does seem to be acting strangely. Jeremy can’t help but look over to him out of the corner of his eye, only to notice that Michael is staring right back. He turns his head to face him directly so he can ask what’s wrong but stops in his tracks when he realizes just how Michael is looking at him. He seems nervous for some reason, he is wringing his hands together roughly, his face ever so slightly red. 

Jeremy isn’t quite sure how it happened, or who moved in first, but suddenly they’re kissing and it is one of the strangest things that he has ever experienced. It seems to him that Michael realizes what has happened all at once and he reacts by quickly pulling back. The touch of their lips ends up being not much more than a peck. Michael groans softly to himself, putting his face in his hands in an act of embarrassment.

They sit in silence for a long amount of time, even ignoring Netflix when it begins to play a similar film, one that they’ve already seen. Michael doesn’t move from the position in his chair, continuing to wallow in his feelings alone until Jeremy finally gets the guts to nudge him. He looks up but still seems afraid to say anything about what had just happened between them. 

It’s horribly out of character for Jeremy to take action when it comes to anything, especially anything as big as this. But he still can’t seem to regret it when he leans in for a second time, not when he's met halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
